Smileton County
About Smileton is a seaside county that contains a housing estate, hills, an orchard, two parks, a seaside with a funfair, three railway stations, a tram system and a large city. The county is governed by the Mayor Of Smileton, who appeared in Ring For Nonsense, and ruled in law by the High Court Of Smileton County, as seen in Court Calamities. The county is completely dominated by Smile Enterprises since the retirement of the passive Wallace Wackett and the direction of the more controlling Wilbur Wackett, with several Smile Stores and Smile-related buildings lining every street of the city. The county's only brand available is Smile, so therefore, every product is Smile-Branded. Surrounding the city is a large, green orchard, of which outside is a large suburban housing estate, Pringleton Estate. A vast tram system is operates throughout the county and there is an abandoned metro system underneath the city. The county is also quite famous for it's fishing company, the Smileton Fishworks. Locations Smileton City North Smileton North Smileton was first seen on a map in Milk Mission. Inside there is an important area (however, this is only colour indicated and not by word) and many roads and tramlines. Not much more is known about this area. West Smileton West Smileton was also first seen on the map in Milk Mission. The area is home to some sort of statue, and the first two tramlines that branch off towards Pringleton Estate. In the episode In A Jam, it is shown that Smileton Park is located here. South Smileton South Smileton was first introduced in Milk Mission. It contains the Smileton Tram Terminal and the Smileton Railway Station and it is also the corner of the city. Fred and Bobby accidentally ended up at South Smileton once when they got on the wrong tram, and attempted to walk to East Smileton from it. East Smileton East Smileton first appeared in Milk Mission too. It is quite close to North Smileton and also houses the biggest Smile Store in the city, the Smile Megastore. The brothers usually visit this area briefly to go shopping at the megastore, but disaster soon follows. In the episode In A Jam, Bobby takes a tram from here and ends up at Smileton Park in West Smileton. This area may also be home to Upper Smileton, where upper-class buildings and houses are situated, and was once home to the poshest hotel in the county, Hotel De Poshington. The City Outskirts As described in the series bible and seen in The 3 Brothers Christmas Special Thing, to the far North East of Smileton the city becomes just a desolate site where new apartments and skyscrapers are being constructed. More streets and shops are being built there, but very slowly due to lack of workers. The Orchard Main Article: The Orchard The orchard is a wide tree-covered area that seperates the city from the housing estate. Through it there is a cycle path and the suburban tramline. In both The Storm and The Treasure Hunt, Fred had to cycle through the orchard, both times having a very short distance time. It is unknown if this might be just an effect, he is a fast cycler, or the orchard is smaller than it is portrayed as being. Pringleton Housing Estate Main Article: Pringleton Housing Estate Pringleton Housing Estate is a large estate of houses situated across the orchard where the Brothers live. It apparently is called Pringleton for no other reason than it sounds nice. It contains Sylvester Avenue (the street where the house is), Cobble Street (home to the Cobble Street Gang) and a small park. Smileton Seaside Main Article: Smileton Seaside The seaside area of Smileton is right at the edge of the county. It was first seen in the episode Train Troubles, where the brothers attempted sincerely to go there for a day out. It has its own railway station, where it is only accessible by train over the Smileton Hills. It is home to the Smileton Seaside Funfair and the Smileton Fishworks, of which it is famous for. Smileton Hills Main Article: Smileton Hills Smileton Hills is a mountinous range that cuts off the housing estate from the seaside. It is only passable via train, with its own railway station located on top. It is covered with farmland, being the main source of rural food. History Main Article: Timeline Of Events Smileton has a rich and interesting history. Around 1642, the village was formed by villagers and farmers, who made money by supposedly farming crops and fishing off the coast. Sometime after that, for no reason, chests of treasure were buried around what would soon become a larger town. Much later on, Smileton was still progressing further successfully, with separate things developing in the Victorian age, such as the funfair pier, the seaside town, the Smileton Railway and the main town becoming a city. In 1923, Wallace Wackett created Smile Enterprises as a way to make shopping simpler by having a store with everything in for efficiency. It can be assumed after that, Smile Stores became more popular and soon drove other retailers out of business, meaning more Smile Stores could be built in their previous buildings. The Smileton Metro System was probably opened around this time as well, due to the rapid-transit requirements for cities. Shortly after this, Wilbur Wackett was promoted to director of Smile Enterprises, and Wallace Wackett seemingly disappeared, never to be seen again. Following this, according to the series website, Smileton then became modernised - computers, technology and internet was established within the county, and the housing estate was built. The separate areas were then grouped up into Smileton County. On the website's Smile page, the company is constantly gratifyingly referred to unsettlingly as 'the company that bought the world for us'. It is unknown what this implication is, but it sounds quite ominous. Up to present time, 2014 in-show, the county still thrives with wealth and fortune, and Smile Enterprises is still as huge as ever. Coat Of Arms The coat of arms for Smileton is a normal English-style emblem, with the Scarlet Scroll and the four sections. The main shield contains the Smile Enterprises logo, the Smileton Hills, a cloud and a fish. The Smile Enterprises logo is there most probably because it is a valuable part in Smileton's history. The Smileton Hills appear to be there because they are a mark of Smileton's landscape. The cloud represents the constant grey and blustery weather that Smileton gets because of the coastal postitioning and the fish represents the seaside and harbour. The Scarlet Scroll has latin written on it, presenting the county's motto: 'il sorriso li rende più forti', meaning 'the smile makes us stronger'. To both sides of the shield there are two fish, and above the shield lies the British Royal Crown and two parchments that say '1642', probably when Smileton was founded. Celebrations On the first day of February every year, there is a special day named 'Smileton Town Day', of which all the residents celebrate in a big parade about Smileton's happiness and good fortune. The parade consists of a marching band (probably not the Smileton Brass Band, since the marching band play better) performing the Smileton March with all the trams, a car with Wilbur Wackett inside and the main banner preceding at the front. It can be supposed they parade all over Smileton's main streets, followed by cheering crowds. Location Smileton is located on the coast of South East England as confirmed on a map in a weather report in The Storm. It is possible from it's position that Smileton is based off Clacton-On-Sea, a seaside town that exists in real-life where Smileton would be placed. Moreover, Clacton-On-Sea also has it's own pier with a funfair on, a housing estate and a large valley area. Even more suggestively is that Smileton's postcodes begin with CT6, meaning that the county must be situated in the same local area as Clacton-On-Sea. The series bible states that due to Smileton's location on the coast of the North Sea it has constant weather of grey, blustery weather. In fact, the weather is so samey that the clouds have become a symbol of Smileton, appearing on the Smileton Coat of Arms. Sometimes, the county is vulnerable to storms from the North Sea, such as The Great Storm Of Smileton 1968 in the episode The Storm. Series Bible A chapter of the offical series bible includes all locations in Smileton and explains them (obtained by private question of Owen Steel). Link: Trivia * Even though Smileton has the 'ton' ending that means town, it is legally classified as a county. ** This could be because it was made into a county when Smile Enterprises took over, with them not bothering to change the name. * The coat of arms says that the town was founded in 1642, which measured to the show's time (2014) means the town itself is 372 years old. It can be safely assumed that the 'county' aspect is more than 20 years old, since it was in the 90s when Wilbur Wackett gained owner of Smile Enterprises, which was probably when the county was formed. * Smileton has been shown to be much bigger than what the map portrays (for example, the gap between the housing estate and the city is large, since it contains the orchard), however the proportions on the map could just be illustrated for locating purposes.